


碎蓝

by 1year_station



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1year_station/pseuds/1year_station
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 10





	碎蓝

#

他说，志晟啊，推我出去晒太阳吧。  
罗渽民侧坐在床沿，头靠着墙，蓝色的头发在未开灯的晨卧下隐隐约约的像是看不见。身上穿着的白色薄长衫是朴志晟替他套上去的，袖口卷上去能看见血管交会处皮肤上，透着水蓝色晶莹的光。  
朴志晟替饲养箱消了消毒，这会儿人容易生病，蛇也会。虽然知道罗渽民好干净，箱子里的环境怎么也脏不到哪里去，反而是他房间里最干净的一角。他把饲养箱关上，扣紧，床上的罗渽民只差舌头尚未变异成人的形态，以及指尖上的鳞片，浅蓝色融在青天里，仿佛就会这样子不见。轮椅推了过去，扶着双脚使不上力的罗渽民坐上去。他的足部握起来越来越消瘦了，朴志晟害怕再过一个冬天，他和罗渽民就要真正实质意义上的变成不同世界的人了。

罗渽民慵懒地躺在椅背上，沐浴着秋日稀薄的日光，朴志晟握着他的手心渐渐从冷到凉。沸腾的蓝血像是拍打在海湾的浪涛，他曾说过想带罗渽民去看一次海。  
“海？海不用，我连丛林都没见过，看什么海。”  
朴志晟侧跪在院子里没有生机的草地上，替他按摩着日渐消瘦的小腿，从几年前朴志晟第一次见到罗渽民开始，那双脚就用不到也用不着了。  
朴少。园丁前来压低着声唤。这里，那里，还有围墙边那一处，很久没有看见那只蓝色的，漂亮的蛇了，那些草还需要留长给它活动吗？  
罗渽民眯着眼笑，像在享受不多不少正刚好的晨光，朴志晟朝他看了一眼，舌头抵在牙关不晓得该不该说，而说了以后又应该说什么。罗渽民睁开了双眸，眼眸子里是细细碎碎的银灰色的光，乍看去就像越了几世尘埃堪堪走来。蓝色的细发垂在脸侧，抠弄着脸颊的手指也像洒上了蓝色粉尘。

“不用，”罗渽民说，“他现在已经冷落那只蛇了，他喜欢的是我。”

人怎能和蛇混为一谈，罗先生在少爷心中的地位整个宅子的人都心照不宣。园丁不发一语的走了，而朴志晟慢半拍的反应过来。  
“渽民哥你刚刚说什么？”  
罗渽民的眼睫毛好长，朴志晟将脸凑近后也数不尽。明明蛇是没有眼睫毛的。 “我说你喜欢我，难道有说错？”  
朴志晟猛地摇头，“不是，不是那句，”他懊恼的挠着发，都给他挠乱了，像鸡窝，“你怎么会说我不喜欢你啊，哥，拜托你不要开这个玩笑好不好，我听到的时候都快急死了，你该不会真的这么觉得吧？”  
罗渽民捏了把他的脸颊，凑上去亲了一下。指尖的鳞片尖细得像要把他的皮肤刺破，而罗渽民舔过去的舌头搔得他整个颊面痒了起来，他连轻笑一声都让他心痒，“不然不是吗？那你解释给我听。”  
是人的哥哥很漂亮，是蛇的哥哥也漂亮，综看没有比哥哥更漂亮的存在了。他真的是这么想的。  
“但你肯定是喜欢人的我胜过饲养箱里的我吧。”罗渽民被他扣住的手反握了回去，十指交扣，浅蓝色的鳞片渐渐退去，取而代之的是肌肤更近一步的相亲。朴志晟又回去原本的位置要继续帮他按摩腿，但还是被罗渽民制止了。  
罗渽民说起话的时候，半弦月的眼笑成了弯形。 “你也别按了，反正这两条腿我用不到只看得到，你再怎么按，我这里的缺陷也不会变好。”  
“这不是缺陷……”  
“那你就恣意来吧，”罗渽民耸了耸肩，就像是真的不在乎那样，“毕竟我人形的时候的确看起来挺像一个残疾的，而且你按着我也舒服。”  
他眯着眼享受日光，朴志晟越来越对不上他双眸的焦点，再也都看不清楚了。  
他握紧了罗渽民的手，握得更紧，就像是要深深刻入血液里似的，鲜红的水蓝的，可是罗渽民的手他却怎么都捂不热。

“反正我是无法成为你本来应该要喜欢的那个样子的。”

这街上这区里你过去的学校里哪个女孩甚至男孩都好，你干什么非要喜欢我一个呢。

#

朴志晟是在垃圾桶边被捡到的。  
三五岁的小娃儿，他也记不清自己当时候多大，瘦得干瘪，小小年纪就懂得什么是对死的畏怕，却仍旧不明白受福的定义。忽然有个大人把他领养走了，说他从此以后是他的孩子。  
过去他住的家很大，他在那里的一个房间里看见了一个长得像自己生母的人的照片，但后来他却又被另一个女人赶走了，父亲身边的另一个女人。没有回到原先那条街上，倒是被带去了另一幢同样也很大的房子，有庭院，庭院里有花草有秋千，房子足足有三层，“父亲”和他说如果有需要，给他加盖个电梯也行。  
他看得出来父亲似乎是更喜欢照片里的那个女人的，无数次试图从他身上找到自己与生母的相似点。朴志晟一次次的回避他的视线，这一种回忆式的关怀有还不如没有。

在小学升初中的那个暑假，他在院子里的草丛碰见了那只蛇。

他第一时间当然是被惊到了，不过是因为它漂亮还是它可怕这还不好说。他站在离那只蛇几米外的地方捂住嘴无声地看它，就怕惊动了它攻击的本能。  
小学的最后一堂自然课，导师带他们到动物园郊游和学习。隔了一层厚玻璃，动物园里的那只大蟒蛇仍旧把小孩子吓得魂飞魄散，人群最前方的导游语调平稳的说着，然后提到了这只绿蟒在亚洲有多稀有，却又转而提到还有更稀有的，收藏家高价欲收也未必买得到的，从外鳞到血液都透着淡蓝色的蛇蟒，他此生仅隔着饲养箱见过那么一回。看了那一眼哪怕是在梦里都想将它偷走。  
为什么有人喜欢那种蛇啊？提问的小孩嫌恶的问道，导游滔滔不绝的回答。当然是因为漂亮啊，你现在看着这里的这只蛇肯定很难明白吧，但亲眼看过的没有一个人对它的感想会是惧怕大于鲜活的漂亮，你看它的价格就明白了。那种蛇血是蓝色的，鳞片也是蓝色的，上头会透着一点一点白斑，活像是镶上去的钻似的，每一次褪皮就会再换上更透蓝的一身蓝鳞上去，亲历过一次就再也忘不了，太难忘了。

朴志晟想起了那一段话，决定向前再跨几步。那只蛇好像有灵性，当他在看着它的时候，它那双灰黑色的眼珠子同时也打量着他，就像在对视一样。

高中时候的毕业旅行，朴志晟又和一众同学在不同家动物园看见了其他只蛇。出门前他才因为即将到来的几日分开缠着罗渽民索了好几次吻，那时候罗渽民甚至都还没等到完全化为人形，舌尖仍岔成两半，虽长却细，朴志晟怎么试着去吻都吻不够。  
到后来罗渽民用指尖细细小小的鳞片硬是把他的手腕扣出血来了，并威胁他要在这最后的几小时化回蛇形，还不给他抱，朴志晟才像个被收走棒棒糖的小孩失落的放开手了，却还是在最后几小时的早晨黏他黏得老紧，整个人身上环着属于罗渽民的一股淡香。  
导游惊喜又怀疑的看着朴志晟熟练的逗弄他带来的那只不带毒性的青蛇。体型不大，刚好能在人的手臂上挂着，其他人顶多是敢摸几下罢了，多数都站得离他俩远远的。  
“同学，你家有养蛇？”  
朴志晟颔首，随即又摇了摇头说不是。

“我和他应该不适合称作饲主和宠物的关系。”他说。

与其说他养那只蛇，不如说是他整颗心乃至整个人都被罗渽民豢养。  
都说蛇是冷血动物，他阻止自己再去细想，现在的状态就挺好的。

收拾行李回去的那个晚上，他第一次和罗渽民上床。

这条冷血的蛇肯定也是爱他的吧。吻着他身上的每一处冰冷，朴志晟这么想。他肯定也想他想到疯掉。  
“去动物园了？”罗渽民问，“是不是还自以为很厉害在所有人面前逗蛇啊？我闻到味道了。”  
人形时候的罗渽民，牙齿反而像兔子，但还是一样咬得他疼。和他互啃着嘴唇交换唾液的时候，在他颈上留下红痕的时候，和吃着闷醋咬他一口的时候，就连爽的那刻也紧咬着他伸进去的手指，不让自己叫出声来。  
在罗渽民身上律动的时候总像在上一堂切身经历的生物实验，你怎么也捂不热一只冷血动物的躯体，哪怕在他眼神迷离的凑上去和你索吻的时候，你摸到的他的身子的每一处，也都无一处不是冰凉的。  
罗渽民出不得半滴汗，而朴志晟发尖滴落的汗水降在他和夜一样透凉的胸口，像是雪花降落在热带大地，巴西深丛，转瞬便消融不见。他越是奋力就越是患得患失，罗渽民试图安抚住他的情绪，越给他越热切的回应，但朴志晟却怎么也都感受不到他的温度。  
就连刚挺进去的那刻，罗渽民的后庭都是冷的，好不容易将一些温度带给他以后，几滴蓝血又混着润液流了出来。米白色的被褥上一点一点的蓝血，像是罗浮宫大廊最深处的油画，稀有的经典永远是最难指望的天价，他把这整座宅子卖了都买不到它。  
我何德何能能够拥有你。朴志晟射进去的同时眼泪也滴在了罗渽民肩上，不只一次失去了家的孩子，终于第一次因为这件事而放肆痛哭出声。

#

片刻的休息时间，导游唤了声无所事事的朴志晟，和他单方面的聊起了蛇来。问了他几个问题，朴志晟主要都是避重就轻。  
不过朴志晟还是有问他一个问题的。这是过去五六年他每每在搜索引擎上输入完全，却又不敢按下enter键的一道疑问。  
他问对方，一条蛇通常能活多长？  
“这个……范围很广，”对方说，“通常体形越大的蛇种活得越久，但大部分都落在二三十年那样长，少的也有不到十年的。你家那只蛇多大了？”  
朴志晟愣愣的回答，“应该是比我还大个一两年。”  
导游拍了拍他的肩，像是在安慰。 “这样啊，那你好好珍惜和它最后的那些年。感觉上你是挺喜欢它的，最好的话是它还能再活久一点。”

#

罗渽民如果没什么体力的话，通常化为人形的时间是短的，也没什么精力绕在朴志晟颈上臂上和他玩，不过这天他却和朴志晟说想去海边。  
“那里好玩吗？”  
罗渽民在副驾驶座乔了个他觉得舒服的位置，两腿无力的悬在椅子边，朴志晟无意识的将其中一只手放在罗渽民的一边膝盖上，车子里的暖气才刚开。  
“不晓得，秋天去的人应该会比较少。”朴志晟补充了一句，“但应该会更漂亮。”  
他相对其他人而言，使用漂亮这组形容词的频率是高上不少的。也许是因为罗渽民的关系。  
“喔，”但罗渽民只当他是词汇量少，“我还以为你去海边是想看满沙滩的女孩子。”  
朴志晟还想说什么以反驳，却通通被罗渽民一句“我要睡觉了”给扳回去。  
这道理还讲不讲成了。

他们到达海边的时候，基本是一静一动的状态。  
朴志晟问，哥你要喝那边的什么饮料吗？罗渽民躺在沙滩上晒太阳。  
朴志晟问，哥，我要入海游泳了，要不要我也搀着你过去玩一玩水？罗渽民也躺在沙滩上晒太阳。  
就连朴志晟从车上拿来罗渽民指定购买的相机的时候，罗渽民还是躺在沙滩上晒太阳。  
朴志晟从车上换了泳裤下来，海边的其他几个女性游客情绪起伏明显比罗渽民大多了，在他走过来的时候罗渽民也明白他是什么目的，臭屁的劣根性是一辈子都改不过来了。 “你打算干嘛？你这身体我看过无数次了，我可没兴趣浪费力气在这种地方和你亲热。”  
“那亲我一下就好。”让所有人都看见。  
尽管罗渽民方才嘴上那样说着，却还是在要吻上去的前一刻，手沿着下腹一路上移，最终才环住他的脖颈，薄凉的唇凑了上去。  
那时候的朴志晟脖子上还没有项链拴住呼吸，无名指上也没有。

后来游完泳后，一身湿答答的，罗渽民看着他婉拒了几个漂亮女生的搭讪，目光时不时朝自己这里飘来，心里头觉得怪温暖怪好笑的，但体温还是因为渐凉的傍晚而呈下降的趋势。  
快要到夕阳出现的时候了。  
朴志晟到车上擦干身体，找了地方换了身新的衣服，黑色卫衣和卷起来的裤管，堪堪走到了夕照之下。罗渽民没有说他冷，反而要他带着他去踩踏岸边的海水。  
他们每一步路都走得很慢，罗渽民坚持要踩在一粒粒细碎的不规则的沙上，黏在脚底，再被海流冲刷而去。  
粉紫色的瑰霞映在他白色的长衫上，水蓝的发上，脚底下的海水一次次冲打脚踝，骤降的温度让罗渽民差点要站不住，朴志晟扶他的力道又更加大了几分。因为双腿的缘故罗渽民整个身子不受控的贴在了朴志晟身上，朴志晟轻轻的拉起他，然后顺着他眼神的旨意，垂下头给他的蛇哥哥落上了个吻。  
这一刻忽然降下来的那第一滴雨，比美人鱼的泪滴还珍贵。

#

然而罗渽民却生病了，这时候秋天和冬天也渐渐的快分不清界线。朴志晟将兽医请入了朴宅，对方狐疑的看着门口俨然使用率不低的轮椅，不可能是朴志晟在用的。本想多嘴的问他几句，却在望见箱子里那只水蓝色的蛇以后，愣住了，所有的语言都冻结在看见它的那一瞬。  
医生告诉他罗渽民所剩的性命不长了，少则几个月多则再一两年，如果换成同一蛇种的其他蛇在完善的照顾下还有多活几年的机会，但这条变异的蓝血蛇或多或少有基因上的缺陷。也许正是因为这样的缺陷替它带来了别样的美，但同时也要付出对等的代价。  
“朴先生，你养它的时候肯定付了不少心力吧，它看起来也挺黏你的。”  
朴志晟摇头，然后说，不是，黏它的是我才对。

他和罗渽民的确从来都是非彼此不可的关系。

最后几天的罗渽民格外的有精神，朴志晟知道他时日无多了，该准备的都准备好了。蛇形的时候和它满院子的跑，就像中学时候那样；而化成人的时候他开着车推着轮椅，带他把这城市看过的没看过的景象都轮着看过一遍。  
然后在山顶上看星星的地方，将事先准备好的项链从丝绒盒子中取了出来，链子上套着和自己无名指上同一款的对戒。蛇形状态的罗渽民不好戴着戒指或项链活动，朴志晟说你就帮我戴上吧，反正是两个人的以后，戴在谁身上都不是最重要的。  
朴志晟眼睛里有被玉兔揉碎过的碎光，罗渽民克制不住自己吻上了他的眼睫。

“但是你还是别把话说死，是不是两个人的以后还不知道呢，蛇的寿命又不像你们当人类的，我们活不长。”  
“那又没关系，人的性命也可以选择不长的。”

罗渽民笑着说朴志晟是个小疯子，还说小疯子以后可别忘记他啊，那是朴志晟第一次看到他差一点就要哭出来了，连忙把自己手指上的那一只戒指临时套到他手上。笨手笨脚的，罗渽民看着又笑出了声来。  
其实朴志晟一直都在为了他学会成熟，只是有点可惜，他好像没办法陪他到那么久的以后了。  
罗渽民用戒指上突出来的那一粒水钻反覆摩娑着朴志晟的脸颊，眼下的那一块肌肤都透红了起来，红成了一圈。罗渽民在那一刻，于他的侧颊上落下了最后一道吻。  
接着几天后，以冬眠的名义永远沉睡在了他怀里。

/ 完。


End file.
